1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to illumination systems, and more particularly to a glove illumination system that includes an illumination device that can be mounted on a glove in any orientation to illuminate a selected part of a work space.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanics, plumbers, electricians and others use gloves every day for a variety of tasks, which include tasks that are performed in small, dark areas requiring dexterity as well as illumination. Different conventional ways of illuminating these areas include a hand held flashlight, or portable light mounted or hung adjacent to the area. Often times, however, it is awkward holding a flashlight while performing the task and there is no convenient location to mount or hang a light so that the desired area is effectively illuminated. Also, when working in the area the user's hands or arms can block the light.
Various prior art references teach light devices that are adapted to be mounted on a glove, so that the light is provided where needed, without the user having to hold the light device.
Raz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,397, teaches a glove with integrated light for illuminating a work area. The glove includes a housing adjacent a knuckle portion of the glove for containing an illumination device. A second housing mounted on the back of the glove includes a battery for powering the illumination device, and circuitry operably connects the two. While the Raz glove provides excellent illumination for particular purposes, the illumination device cannot be customized so that the light is directed in another direction.
Myers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,105, entitled “Work Glove and Illuminator Assembly,” discloses a surgical or worker glove having an illuminator in a light housing on one of the glove fingers, with the illuminator oriented to project a light beam distally of the glove. The light source for the illuminator can be self-contained within the light housing or can utilize fiber optics to transmit light to the illuminator from a remote light source. Another embodiment discloses a translucent glove wherein the output of the illumination means is disposed on the interior of the glove and the light shines through a fingertip of a glove.
One disadvantage of the glove in the Myers et al. patent is that its light housing is bulky and extends a significant distance above the surface of the finger. This can result in the housing interfering with a task being performed in a tight space. The fiber optic embodiments rely on a light source external to the gloves which adds complexity and cost. All of the embodiments have a light source attached to one of the glove fingers and as a task is being performed, the fingers move. This movement can result in the light moving from the desired area when performing the task. Further, the light on the fingertip embodiment would be blocked by any dirt, oil, grease, blood, etc. that accumulates on the glove fingers during use.
Clanton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,131, is entitled “Finger Light,” and discloses a light worn on, and turned on by, a finger. It has a substantially hollow tubular housing with an opening at one end through which a finger can be inserted. The light source is self-contained in the opposite closed end of the housing. Pressure from the finger activates a light, which provides illumination through the closed end. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the light emanates from the end of the finger, and as the fingers move during a task, the light can move off the desired area. This device also prevents bending of the portion of the finger within the tubular housing, reducing dexterity. The housing is also made of rubber or plastic and the light source is arranged at the end of the finger, such that the user's tactile feel is blocked.
Bain, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,011, is entitled “Hand Glove and Light Attachment Therefore,” and discloses a glove with a light housing that is attached to a finger and extends a significant distance above the surface of the finger. This configuration is bulky, cumbersome, and would likely be damaged when used in tight spaces. Like the gloves above, the light source in this device is also mounted on the finger such that it will move from the desired area during use.
Sundh, U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,943, is entitled “Portable Light,” and discloses a glove with a leather strip that extends transversely across the back of the glove and also longitudinally toward the wrist. A number of light sockets are riveted to the strip, and near the wrist a pocket is included for batteries to power lights mounted in the sockets.
Ziemer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,248, teaches a flashlight glove that includes an LED flashlight held in a pocket on the back of the glove, along with a battery pack. The LED flashlight cannot be rotated or otherwise positioned, but simply shines directly forward from the back of the hand.
Other similar glove illumination devices that cannot be customized to point in any direction, within 360 degrees of rotation, include Kerr, U.S. 2001/0048596, and Huff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,368, both of which only direct light forward along the back of the hand.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various forms of gloves with illumination devices. However, the prior art does not teach an illumination device that may be rotated 360 degrees with respect to the glove so that the user can select a desired part of a work space to illuminate. The prior art also does not teach an illumination device that includes a plurality of pliant support legs for mounting the illumination device securely yet comfortably on the back of the hand of the user. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.